En Brazos De Mi Jefe
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Ella solo estaba de reemplazo, trabaja en otra area y dentro de la misma empresa pero se empezo a enamorar de su nuevo jefe pero ya estaba asteada y solo queria irse de ese lugar pero se da cuenta de otras cosas. Contiene Lemon. Inuxkag


" _ **Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la súper Rumiko Takahashi, que sus personajes no hubieran existido. Esta serie no sería un éxito.**_

 _ **La historia me pertenece y que la disfruten =)"**_

/

Estaba hastiada, sinceramente solo quería regresar a mi casa. Mi estúpido y sensual jefecito me ha nombrado su asistente momentánea ya que la persona que tiene ese cargo se encontraba en periodo de embarazo.

En el cargo llevaba ya cuatro semana y sinceramente no hayo la hora de agarrar una pistola y ponérmela en la cabeza, mi jefe podría ser lo más estresante que había en esta vida. Estaba en el escritorio cuando suena el teléfono y solo veo el nombre, la verdad se me paso por la cabeza pararme he irme al baño para no contestarle pero descarte y solo le conteste

- _ **Diga**_

- _ **Kagome tenemos que ir a una reunión dentro de una hora más...pide un vehículo a Miroku para poder llegar**_ \- digamos que no fue la manera más amable en que me lo pidió

- _ **Está bien, como diga**_ \- definitivamente no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a este trabajo. Bueno tenía un secreto que muy pocos sabían y era que estaba enamorada de el...si del mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho...mi jefe, en que momento me enamore de el...para mi es el hombre más atractivo, sexy, engreído, altanero, popular, codiciado que he visto en mi vida. Aparte de ser lo más hablado entre las mujeres de la empresa todas soñaban con él, al igual que yo, pero soñaba con que un día me dijera que me amara y sea mi príncipe azul. Pero sabía que no se iba a fijar en un patito feo como yo.

Nunca llamaba la atención de algún hombre, siempre andaba vestida casi monja o nerd por así decirlo, no es que exagere pero con mi chaqueta casi holgado y mi falda que llega hasta la rodilla según yo me mantenía así y me sentía más cómoda andar así que andarme mostrando.

De repente salgo de mis pensamientos y veo frente a mí el hombre que me gusta con una mirada seria y sus ojos color dorados, que me cohibió totalmente pero en su mirada reflejaba otra cosa pero no supe lo que significaba.

- _ **Kagome el vehículo está listo**_ \- me dijo en forma pesada y brusca

- _ **He...Claro dentro de 20 minutos más estará aquí**_ \- dándole una sonrisa

- _ **Excelente...me avisas**_ \- maldición, me olvide del vehículo espero que Miroku esté cerca, busco mi teléfono para marcarle. Cuando escucho el tercer tono contesta

- _ **Diga**_ \- del otro lado de la línea

- _ **Miroku te necesito en 15 minutos...se me olvido llamarte para que nos lleves a mí y al estúpido de tu jefe a una reunión**_ \- le dije mientras gritaba

- _ **Srta. Kagome cálmese…hare lo posible para que el vehículo este dentro de ese rato…espera te llamo casi al tiro**_ \- hay dios quise pegarme contra la pared y todo porque estaba pensando en mi jefecito.

- _ **Todo por la culpa de el…**_

- _ **¿Quién tiene la culpa?**_ \- miro para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y era el acercándose cautelosamente y se sienta en la silla que estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa arrogante

- _ **He…yo…nada**_ \- tierra trágame ahora

- _ **Vamos…sé que soy el culpable de que tu estés estresada y te haya dejado así pero créeme este puesto da sus frutos…aunque la verdad ya han pasado más de cuantas…haber**_ -contando con los dedos- _**como 15 asistente y la que tu estas reemplazando ya no volverá más porque no me soportaba y tú has sido la única que ha tratado mi genio-**_ vaya no esperaba que me dijera aquello, me sentía como si confiara en mi __

- _ **La verdad no sé qué decir**_ \- sonrojada

- _ **Qué te parece si después del trabajo vamos a tomarnos unos tragos y pedimos comida en mi casa…total es viernes o acaso tu novio te estará esperando**_ \- fue cosas de segundo y puso una cara de ¿Horror? O fue mi imaginación. Bueno la verdad es que no tenía nadie quien me esperara en mi departamento excepto mi amiga Sango que iba a salir con Miroku así que le mandare un mensaje por Whatapp para que sepa que llegare tarde o eso creo siempre y cuando no me secuestre

- _ **Me vas a secuestrar no es así**_ \- solté de repente

- _ **De donde sacaste semejante cosa además si yo quisiera secuestrarte eso lo hubie…**_ \- sueno el teléfono y me apuro en contestar

- _ **Diga**_

- _ **Estamos okay con el vehículo estará en 5 minutos más allá**_ \- grite de felicidad sabía que Miroku era el mejor, por algo Sango estaba con él o seria por otra cosa. Diablos sí que tenía imaginación, me paro de mi asiento y me pongo a saltar y cuando caigo en la cuenta de que no estaba sola en mi despacho si no que estaba con mi jefe y me detengo, lentamente me empiezo a dar vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios pero sobre todo avergonzada de lo que presencio…genial.

- _ **Espero que ese ánimo lo tengas hoy en la noche**_ \- acomodándose en la silla

- _ **Eso fue algo del momento…**_ -mil veces maldición…mierda o todas las palabras juntas

- _ **Bien de devuelvo a mi oficina cuando llegue el vehículo me avisas**_

- _ **Espere…quiero decir que vaya a buscar sus cosas en 5 minutos más estará el vehiculó**_ \- me sonríe complacido

- _ **Me parece bien…como estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo te hare un aumento de sueldo**_ \- se me cayó mi cara en ese momento…un buen trabajo pero si yo solo quería matarlo por la poca piedad me había tenido estas últimas semanas. Y un aumento de sueldo la verdad no lo merecía para nada con el sueldo que tenía para mi estaba bien, aparte me alcanzaba para mis gastos mensuales y darme gustos. Suspiro

- _ **No está bien así**_

- _ **Como que está bien así…haz soportado toda la presión que te he dado…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer**_

- _ **De verdad gracias pero así está bien**_ \- siento que suena el teléfono y contesto

- _ **Oficinas del señor Taisho…buenas tardes en que lo puedo ayudar**_

- _ **¡Kagome amiga! ¿Cómo estás?**_ \- me dicen del otro lado

- _ **Sango amiga…muy bien y ¿tú amiga?**_ \- dije sentándome en mi silla y le dirijo una mirada a Inuyasha y lo que alcanzo a leer de sus labios es que iba a su oficina

- _ **Aquí estoy…quería avisarte que no llegare esta noche ya sabes…iré de parranda con Miroku**_ \- riéndose- _**tienes algún plan para esta noche**_

- _ **Sango un que no lo creas si**_ \- dije un tanto animada

- _ **En serio…genial que tengas un panorama**_

- _ **Si la verdad hasta mí me sorprende y además saldré con alguien pero no te imaginas con quien**_ \- poniendo suspenso

- _ **No me digas que vas a salir con Inuyasha…**_ -esta mujer me conocía muy bien

- _ **Si…pero me parece extraño**_

- _ **Tranquila amiga todo saldrá**_ -

- _ **Eso espero**_ \- veo que se acerca Inuyasha- _ **Ya amiga te dejo…estamos al habla**_

- _ **Claro…pero me cuentas con detalles lo que paso**_

- _ **¡Sango!**_ \- le grite pero ya me había cortado, cuelgo el teléfono y tome mi chaqueta. Inuyasha me estaba esperando en el ascensor. Me hace un gesto para que me apurara, así que corrí y me adentre en el semáforo. Me puse al final no quería ir delante de Inuyasha, me afirmo en la pared y veo su amplia espalda…me dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero me quede en mi lugar. Me sentía incomoda solo con el ahí mismo.

- _ **Kagome necesito que tomes apuntes en esta reunión…en esta vamos a cerrar un acuerdo con una de las empresas más grandes a nivel Japón**_ \- mientras íbamos con dirección al vehículo y afuera se baja el chofer. Me abre la puerto formalmente mente y esperando que todo saliera bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta feliz ya que se había acabo esa aburrida reunión de cuánto 1,2 o más horas la verdad no entendía nada de lo que decía, yo solo atinaba a tomar apuntes y más apuntes de lo que hablaban.

Pero ahora iba relajada y a la vez nerviosa por el hecho de que iba en el auto de Inuyasha, no sabía a cuanto estamos de su casa…pero cada vez me sentía más nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar

- _ **¿Te apetece comer sushi?**_

- _ **Eh…claro lo que tú elijas**_

- _ **Pero haz probado el sushi alguna vez en tu vida**_ \- mientras me miraba levemente

- _ **Claro que lo he probado solo dije que me da lo mismo lo que quieras elegir…dios se nota que no estas escuchando**_ \- me cruzo de brazos molesta por lo que me dijo, pero no podía enojarme con él era algo que me impedía a pesar de que es mi…jefe…maldición porque tenía que enamorarme de él.

No me di ni cuenta y ya estábamos en la casa de Inuyasha, en un pestañeo veo como es el departamento…en pocas palabras era demasiado grande, mi departamento queda un moco al lado de este lujoso lugar, diviso el sofá y me siento, suspiro. Fue cuando me cuestione de quien me enamore.

Mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha hablar por teléfono mientras hacia el pedido del sushi…pero ahora me cuestionaba del porque acepte salir con el…dios era un desastre estar aquí y ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

- _ **Sucede algo**_ \- sentándose al lado mío y extendiéndome una copa de vino, lo recibo y le doy un sorbo

- _ **Sinceramente no tenía que haber venido…**_ -deje la copa de vino sobre la mesa- _**será mejor que me marche**_ \- para mí era lo mejor. Me levanto del asiento, tomo mi cartera y cuando me iba a despedir Inuyasha toma mi brazo

- _ **Espera…**_

- _ **¿Qué sucede?**_ \- impresionada de que me agarrara mi brazo

- _ **Vamos quédate un rato más**_ \- a lo lejos diviso por la ventana y estaba lloviendo suspiro

- _ **Está bien me quedare un rato más…cuando pase la lluvia me largo**_ \- tocan el timbre e Inuyasha abre recibiendo el sushi que había pedido. Nos sentamos en la mesa de centro que tenía, estaba súper sabroso el sushi, quería alcanzar una servilleta pero parece que con Inuyasha pensamos lo mismo que terminamos de rozar nuestras manos, me sonrojo y levanto mi vista. Estábamos en las mismas condiciones que retiro mi mano.

Me sentía avergonzada y con la lluvia y el calor de la chimenea hacia que el ambiente se volviera un poco más caluroso o eso creía.

- _ **Voy a buscar unas frazadas**_

- _ **Está bien**_ \- mientras me acomodaba frente a la chimenea y le echaba unos palos secos. Llega y me estira una frazada y se sienta a mi lado.

La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos conversando pero la lluvia seguía su curso. Me divertí harto pero a la vez feliz porque había conocido otra faceta de Inuyasha, el hecho de estar a su lado me relajaba completamente.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, junto con un suspiro sobre mi cuello, muy cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja dándole pequeños besos sentí como una corriente me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, yo me limite a correr mi cabeza para un costado para darle más espacio a esos ardiente labios de Inuyasha que tantas veces soñé. Sentir esos labios moverse entre los míos era fantástico, besaba como los dioses… y yo sólo me dejaba llevar.

Debo reconocer que a ese punto, y con sólo un beso, yo ya estaba esperando algo más, sentía hervir mi interior, un impulso, quería gritar y pedirle que me hiciera suya en ese momento.

El empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cintura. Parecía que él podía leer mis pensamientos, porque, mientras me seguía besando, sus manos ya estaban tocando mi piel, y se dirigían hacia arriba por mi espalda. Yo no me quede atrás y empecé a acariciarlo, mis manos tocaban su piel, caliente como un volcán que con solo tocarlo ya me estaba quemando.

No me di ni cuenta y ya le estaba sacando su y sus labios carnosos, calientes me empezaron a besar el torso, sentía como se movían lentamente sobre mí y bajaban desde mi boca… no se en que momento mis pechos quedaron al descubierto hasta que sus manos los encontraron, masajeándolos y tocaba mis pezones con delicadeza, lo que generaba que estuvieran deseosos de sentir sus labios sobre mí. Sentía como un calor intenso me recorría por dentro, y al pasar por mi sexo se erizaba toda mi piel.

Termina de sacar mi falda y yo hago lo mismo con su pantalón, el calor de la chimenea era algo más de que no sentía. Sentía su miembro en mi sexo, lo rozaba y solo lo escuchaba gruñir, le termino de sacar el bóxer. Me pongo encima de él besándole su cuello recorriendo toda su piel masculina para mí era una experiencia religiosa prohibida pero estaba dispuesta a pecar.

Llegue hasta su miembro que pedía a gritos que lo estimulara, mis labios y mis manos lo hicieron, lo agarré firmemente mientras mi lengua se deleitaba con su sabor. Estaba en éxtasis, enloquecida, circulando por toda su extensión, mis ojos y sentidos estaban extasiados y mis oídos escuchaban tímidos y casi silenciosos gemidos provenientes de esa boca que había despertado toda esta lujuria.

Me recostó sobre las frazadas que había traído, sus manos bajaron mis pantaletas y la quitaron del escenario, corrió mis rodillas alejándolas una de la otra y empezó a besarme los muslos, mientras sus dedos parecían correr una carrera hacia mi intimidad con sus dedos abrió mis labios y en ese momento su lengua se encontró con mi clítoris, sentía una explosión dentro mío, como jugaba con mi sexo entre sus dedos y su lengua era una sensación indescriptible, me recorría un calor extremo por todo mi cuerpo, y estaba deseosa de sentirlo dentro mío, no aguante más

- _ **Por favor Inu…-**_ dije en un susurro

- _ **Está segura Kagome**_ \- mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos

- _ **Nunca he estado tan segura de esto**_ \- lo beso salvajemente para que sintiera, de a poco siento como su miembro está en mi cavidad…dios era lo más placentero que estaba sintiendo, una explosión sentí en mi interior que hace que los músculos se contraigan, la respiración se acelere y los ojos se nublen del placer empezó a moverse, yo ya había visto las estrellas y por cómo se movía y por cómo me sentía pensé que las iba a volver a ver. Sentía como masajeaba mi clítoris, yo sentía que explotaba nuevamente, y no me equivocaba, llego nuevamente el momento, no lo podía creer, él disminuyo el ritmo un poco mientras no dejaba de tocarme y luego aumento los movimientos, cada vez más rápido, me agarró fuerte de la cintura, sentía como el líquido entraba y me hacía sentir completa.

Nuestras respiración se fueron calmando de a poco mientras me tenía abrazada, me reincorpore para levantarme he irme. No es que quisiera dejarlo pero yo sabía que con Inuyasha no podría haber nada.

- _ **¿Qué haces?**_

- _ **Irme…claro esta…-**_ mientras terminaba de vestirme

- _ **Espera…acaso lo que hicimos recién no significa nada para ti…**_ -a donde quería llegar con eso

- _ **Claro que significo algo para mí pero sabes…estoy consciente de que no puedo tener nada contigo aunque quisiera…eres mi jefe y yo una asistente reemplazante que después con el tiempo te olvidaras de mi**_ \- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, Inuyasha me regala una sonrisa

- _ **Tonta acaso piensas que soy así…sabes desde el momento que entraste a mi oficina para reemplazar, no te pude quitarte de mis ojos…por eso te trataba mal porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero después me di cuenta que era un gran idiota si no te tenia a mi lado**_ \- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro- _**yo te amo mucho**_ …

- _ **Yo también te amo-**_ abrazándolo __

Me largo a llorar en sus brazos me sentía completamente feliz de que estuviera a mi lado pero no me doy cuenta que estaba recostaba nuevamente en las frazadas nos miramos pícaramente y empezamos a besarnos nuevamente, se venía el segundo round…

Hola hola

Aquí estamos de nuevo con este fanfic. No me hago responsable si alguien queda con trauma después de haber leído el suculento lemon xDDDDD pero sobre todo que lo hagan disfrutado como yo.

Nos vemos en la próxima

Besos y muchos muak muak muak muak (besos)

Ayu Misako Ayama


End file.
